Father Gregorian Redbeard
History Born the 23rd of Pharast Father Gregorian Redbeard is a very charismatic, very devout follower of Pharasma. This devotion stems from when he was younger and a group of local thugs stormed into his parents house killing his family and leaving him a mere child for dead, injured and bloody he blindly crawled as far as he could seeking help in vain , before he passed out from the loss of blood he saw a single thing...a blue whippoorwill. When he came to he was in a healer's hut, amazed at the prospect of being alive and intrigued by his final vision, he began to research this omen of a whippoorwill, over the many years of study that followed Father Gregorian Redbeard came to know and love the goddess Pharasma, since then he has spent many years preaching and singing about the wonders of life and death and what follows after. He has spent many a long night consoling the families of those who have recently departed, and celebrating with the families of newly borns. Father Gregorian Redbeard is well respected in the city of Fiend's Reach and enjoys a comfortable life. However lately Father Gregorian Redbeard has felt a calling... a calling to spread the word of Pharasma beyond the borders of Fiend's Reach if there be anyone out there, otherwise he may perhaps finally meet his beloved goddess face to face. Father Gregorian Redbeard's Time in The Reach Not much is known or remembered about Father Redbeard's early days in the Reach. He kept his head down, working on spreading the word of Pharasma and building up the Redbeard District. After the fight in the Reach against Dietrarc, Redbeard retreated to his district to focus on his preaching. As the months went by Redbeard saw on the Universal message board a cry for assistance from a man named James T. Rutherford who had been attacked by some terrible beast. Redbeard decided to help out but through a series of strange and unusual events he ended up facing a wraith. After this harrowing encounter Father Redbeard decided to go into retirement. Months passed and a monk named Alison came informing him of the soul trapping that went on in Caeth Shaeras. Redbeard came out of his retirement and raised his army of five hundred shiver golems to help save the trapped souls. His golems helped defeat the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and earned Father Redbeard the title of a Lord of Caeth Shaeras A few months later on his 68th birthday Redbeard peacefull passed away in his sleep. Upon entering the boneyard he was approached by a Yamaraj psychopomp and was told that because of his works in the name of Pharasma and a called in favor by Smokestalker he was going to be sent back to the Reach as a part psychopomp to continue on his preachings and to help save the Reach a mission he continues to this day. Redbeard is also the creator of the Saltborn Care Package. Appearance Father Redbeard is a large half-orc who is often found dressed in hi priestly garb or in chainmail with decorations to Pharasma adorning it. His hair is an auburn red with his beard a deeper red color. He is often found carrying his whip "Pharasma's Mercy" and his gun "Pharasma's Justice". Personality Father Redbeard is an easy going orc who loves to party and cut loose. However when he is seen at funerals and sermons he displays a comforting caring side. When it comes to greviances against Pharasma and her teachings, Redbeard has been found to be very no nonsense and very intimidating. Friends Redbeard counts all citizens of the Reach as his friends and many of the widow/ers, and estranged parents count Redbeard to be a very good friend of theirs.